


L+L

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 22. “I think you’re forgetting something…”24. “That letter you wrote–did you mean every word?”
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	L+L

Coco sets the letter on the desk in front of the computer, knowing that an hour after he leaves, she’ll stumble across it. Walking out of the office, he enters the living room. He smiles at the sight of a half awake Y/N. Sliding on his kutte, hanging on a chair. He starts to walk out the door, when a voice makes him pause.

“I think you’re forgetting something…” Y/N trails off, with a yawn.  
He turns around, looking at her confused.  
She points at the counter, where a protein bar is.  
Picking it up, he pockets it before walking out the door. Shouting a thank you to her before the door slams shut.

The rest of the day, he spends worried that he fucked up more than he already has fucked up. This could very well be the last straw for Y/N. While, he didn’t want to lose her, you knew that he couldn’t keep the truth from her like he had done before. A large part of him, knew what he did was cowardly. Who delivers relationship changing news through a letter when they can talk to the person?

Parking on the street outside of Y/N’s house, Coco can’t shake away his nerves. The idea of just bailing and having Angel come by to return his house key sounding more appealing by the second, even if he knew that the man would give him shit for the next ten years.

Taking a deep breath, he enters the house. It’s silent as always, a signal that Y/N is in her office. Flipping a switch so the living room lights turn on, he sits on the couch. She knew he was here, there was no missing the sound of a motorcycle in the neighborhood. Now, he just had to wait for her to come to him.

After fifteen minutes, he resists the urge to pull out his phone or turn on the tv to distract himself. And as another five pass, he stands at the sound of the office door opening.

The sight of Y/N with the letter, crumpled in her hand, makes his stomach lurch. This was going to go exactly as he thought, he could already tell just from the crumpled letter. It was more than enough giveaway to what was coming.

The first words that escape her, surprise him. “That letter you wrote–did you mean every word?” After a few seconds he nods. He watches as she takes a deep breath, composing herself. “Eight months. We’ve been together eight months and this is the fifth time you’ve lied to me. First you lie about your job, then about having kids, then about being a Mayan, and of course you lie and say that you didn’t sleep with anyone.” When he goes to correct her, she does it herself. “Sorry, you didn’t sleep with her. You just let her suck you off.” She lets out a cold laugh, one that lacks emotion, one that makes him tense. “And now, for two months you’ve been lying about…” She shakes her head.

“You couldn’t even have told me in person. I had to find out through a fucking letter.” She looks at him in the eyes for the first time, since she came out of her office. “When you told about me your kids, I figured that you didn’t want anymore and I was fine. But, then you brought the conversation about what our future would look like, and you brought up kids. How you could see a little us running around. I didn’t bring that up, you did. Yet, here in this letter, you tell me that you don’t want kids, a family is a no go.” Y/N runs a hand over her face, not wanting to even see Coco’s face anymore. “Get out of my house. Leave your key on the counter and never come back.”  
Wordlessly, he does what she wants.


End file.
